This invention generally relates to a tool mounting system for a workpiece transfer system. More particularly, this invention relates to a tool mounting system mountable to a workpiece transfer system.
A workpiece transfer system includes a bar that moves a workpiece between desired locations. Often the workpiece transfer system will move body panels between stamping stations. Tools such as grippers or vacuum cups are attached to the bar and grasp a workpiece at one location and release the workpiece at another location. The tools often utilize pressurized air for actuation and therefore need numerous pneumatic couplings and conduits that are attached to the bar.
In many applications of workpiece transfer systems, the clearance between the bar and the stamping station is limited. Accordingly, each part must fit within certain defined space restrictions. This includes the pneumatic and electrical wires that supply and control actuation of the gripper and vacuum tools.
Further, it is often the case with many transfer systems that multiple workpiece configurations are fabricated within the same line. The stamping dies are changed over along with the tooling required to move the workpieces between stations. Rigidly attached tooling makes change over difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a transfer system that provides for switching of tooling while remaining within the space limitations of the transfer system.